


John Sheppard

by georgiesmith



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Gen, Photoshop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-09
Updated: 2015-01-09
Packaged: 2018-03-06 21:21:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3148928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/georgiesmith/pseuds/georgiesmith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I just really like this cap so I played with the color and the lighting. John looks sort of brooding and dangerous. Well, more brooding and dangerous than normal. Oh wait, he can be pretty darn intimidating. Anyway,  I was sort of pleased with how it came out. Hope you like it too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	John Sheppard

Originally posted on [Tumblr](http://thesmilingfish.tumblr.com/post/107530504024)

Please do not reprint, repost or reproduce without permission. (Reblogging on Tumblr, however, would be swell.) Thanks!


End file.
